


Markings

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bahorel swears a whole lot, basically just almost sex before the guys walk in, talk of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jehan makes a point to count all of Bahorel's scars and wants to learn the stories behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope its worth the read. Enjoy!

“Well, that was a strange movie.”

Jehan looked down at the smaller man in his arms, the man who was currently eying the TV in front of them with great suspicion. 

Bahorel and Jehan had decided on having a movie night since Bossuet was going to be out studying with Feuilly for a while and they didn’t want to pass up the opportunity of having the apartment to themselves for a while. Most of the night had been spent cuddling on the couch, which was continued when Jehan put one of his favourite movies in the DVD player. He’d thought that his boyfriend would enjoy it, but perhaps he’d been wrong.

“You didn’t like it?” Jehan asked, running his fingers through Bahorel’s hair, which he hadn’t spiked to a Mohawk for once.

“No, it was a decent movie,” Bahorel responded, turning over so he could properly look at Jehan. “It was just odd.”

“That’s the brilliance of it,” Jehan answered.

“Still, it was nice to spend some quality time with you,” Bahorel said with a smile.

“Of course it was,” Jehan leaned down and pressed his lips to Bahorel’s. “We should do this more often.”

“You know I wouldn’t complain about it,” Bahorel said. “I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“I can’t help it that I have to work to pay rent for this place and tuition,” Jehan said. “And you’re quite busy at work, too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bahorel nodded sadly.

“Though maybe we can save on the heating bill by turning it down a bit,” Jehan said, somehow managing to unzip and pull off his hoodie without disturbing Bahorel. “Bossuet always turns the heat up so much, doesn’t he?”

“It’s meant to be really cold tonight, in his defense,” Bahorel said. “Though it is quite warm in here.”

“I seriously feel like just walking around in shorts,” Jehan said.

“I’m taking my jeans off, then,” Bahorel said as he unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them.

“I still don’t know how you can wear such tight trousers,” Jehan said in amazement.

“You know you like it,” Bahorel grinned deviously.

“But look, you can see the markings on your skin because they’re too tight,” Jehan pointed out.

“What are you talking about?” Bahorel asked.

“See these markings right here?” Jehan gently touched the markings just above Bahorel’s hip.

“So?” Bahorel questioned. “Most of my pants do that. Even my pajamas do.”

“Then we need to go shopping for some new trousers for you,” Jehan said, pulling Bahorel closer to him.

“I have my Tripp pants that are a bit looser,” Bahorel glanced up at his boyfriend.

“I don’t understand your fashion sense, but whatever makes you happy,” Jehan’s fingers traced the mark on Bahorel’s hip.

“What are you doing, love?” Bahorel asked.

“Just wondering how many marks you’ve got on your body,” Jehan responded. “Scars and such, you know.”

“Would you like to find out?” Bahorel asked seductively. “Though you really should have noticed by now.”

“Meaning?” Jehan questioned.

“Well, like this one,” Bahorel got up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, and pointed to a particularly large scar on his chest. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked about this one with all the times you’ve seen me shirtless.”

“Well, what is it?” Jehan asked.

“When my brother and I were small, he somehow managed to stab me in the chest with a kitchen knife because I wouldn’t let him play with one of my toys,” Bahorel said. “He was a bit of a brat. Still is, actually.”

“That’s terrible,” Jehan hadn’t expected the story to be quite as violent as that.

“He really got yelled at by Mum and Dad, though,” Bahorel added. “I was in the hospital for quite a bit afterwards and he had to go to some sort of anger management therapy.”

“At least you survived it,” Jehan said before he pointed to a scar on Bahorel’s neck. “And this one?”

“Cat scratch when I was ten,” Bahorel nodded. “She was trying to play with the strings on my hat and missed quite badly.”

“This one?” Jehan pointed to a series of dots on Bahorel’s stomach.

“Chicken pox scars,” Bahorel said. “Dad says I was two at the time.”

“This could be an appendix scar,” Jehan’s fingers traced one on Bahorel’s lower abdomen.

“I guess your years living with Joly weren’t for nothing,” Bahorel said.

“And I know this one’s from when you got in that bar fight a few months ago,” Jehan’s fingers traveled down to a particularly large scar on Bahorel’s thigh.

“You know me well,” Bahorel smiled. “You wouldn’t be hiding anything from me, would you Jehan?”

“Let’s see here…” Jehan said slowly as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

“You’ve been staying out of trouble, it seems,” Bahorel said, dark eyes scanning over Jehan’s unmarked body.

“Not everyone can live as an exciting life as you, my dear,” Jehan leaned over and kissed the smaller man.

“Not my problem,” Bahorel said, returning the kiss to Jehan.

“Is it still warm in here or is it just me?” Jehan asked, his face mere inches from Bahorel’s.

“I think that’s just you,” Bahorel responded. “But we can fix that if you’d like.”

“I think you know what my response to that would be,” Jehan said.

They were interrupted when the door to the apartment opened and Feuilly walked into the room. He stared at the two on the couch, understood exactly what he’d walked in on-it was hard not to when both men were in various stages of undress and Bahorel was on top of Jehan- and gave them a look of exasperation.

“Really, guys?” Feuilly sighed. “We sit on that couch, you know.”

“Feuilly?” Bahorel arched an eyebrow. “The fuck are you doing? You don’t live here.”

“Bossuet asked if I could go grab one of his notebooks for him,” Feuilly explained. “So do you want to get off each other and help me find it?” 

“It’s in the kitchen on the table,” Bahorel scowled before he climbed off Jehan and sat down on his feet.

“What are you guys doing, anyway?” Feuilly asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Seriously?” Jehan asked incredulously. “What did it look like we were doing?” 

“I mean before you started trying to fuck each other,” Feuilly called from the kitchen.

“Just watching a movie,” Jehan said as he reached for his and Bahorel’s clothes on the floor.

The door opened again, but this time it was Bossuet who walked inside. He took one look at his room mates and he figured out what happened.

“Really guys?” He arched an eyebrow in their direction.

“Well, what the fuck else did you expect us to do?” Bahorel asked.

“And you aren’t meant to be home yet, Bossuet,” Jehan said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Why’d you send Feuilly back if you were going to come back yourself?”

“I didn’t know if he’d find my things,” Bossuet explained. “And the library closed, anyway.”

“Really?” Bahorel looked hesitantly at Bossuet as he jumped off the couch and managed to hop into his skinny jeans. “Why’s that?” 

“The main heater blew out,” Bossuet explained, eyes on Feuilly as he came back into the room. “It’ll be closed for a while.”

“I guess we’re here for the night?” Feuilly assumed.

“Basically, yes,” Bossuet nodded.

“Hey, why don’t we have some sort of movie night?” Bahorel asked Feuilly and Bossuet. “Jehan and I have been binging on Chris Pine movies and were talking about watching the new Star Trek film a while ago.”

“Interesting idea,” Feuilly said. “I’m game if Bossuet is.”

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Bossuet said, heading to the kitchen.

“And I’ll grab some beer and soda!” Feuilly followed behind him.

Bahorel looked at Jehan and said, “Sorry this didn’t work out the way you planned.”

Jehan shrugged and said, “It’s okay. I got to see more of you tonight than I have in a long time. That’s good enough for now, right?”


End file.
